Romeo and Cinderella
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: Even if their love was forbidden, they continued on, because their bond could not be broken. *Based on the VOCALOID song*


**_~Romeo and Cinderella~_**

* * *

I was glad to be out of the house today. The school, filled with many students, helped to loosen my mind. My parents were beginning to nick certain nerves, and I was not about to deal with their words. Of course, this is what is supposed to happen when you are part of a family with a high social status. I disliked the idea entirely; I wanted to be myself for years to come instead of being pulled down by arranged marriage. At fifteen, however, I did not have much say in the decision. It was unfortunate, yes, but as I said before, my family is at the top of society.

I glanced down at my watch before entering my classroom. It was almost time for class to start; I had been spacing out for so long that I'd momentarily forgotten that I actually had a class to go to. Stepping inside, I hurried to my seat before anyone could notice me. At least having the last name Yamamoto puts me in the back corner, away from prying eyes of the other students. My heart hammered as I scanned the room, looking for a specific person who knew of the secret I held. The boy's attention was taken by another in our class, one with violet hair and blue eyes. I swallowed hard, sitting in my chair and proceeding to bury my face in the textbook for our first class.

History was somewhat easier than it had been this week so far. I was glad; being distracted as I was did not help my note taking skills. During math, I kept my eyes on the tablet hidden in my lap, researching topics on love and hate. Pregnancy, marriage, true love… I was so engrossed in my treasure hunt that I nearly missed doing my assignment. Then came the other classes, two more before lunch. I struggled through those, too; my stomach felt like ejecting my breakfast onto the wooden desk in front of me. Too bad my supposed 'nerves of steel' didn't want to work today.

My bento box sat in front of me, untouched. I stared down at it, biting the inside of my cheek. Even though the food looked appetizing, I didn't want to eat it, and that would end up in discrimination against my parents. Others would assume that my parents did not know how to make a proper lunch for their only child. Snorting quietly, I shut the lid of the box and slid it back into my desk, not giving a damn if my parents' reputations were hurt over such a thing.

"Droite." Feeling the presence of the boy who had been giving me troubles for the past few months and beyond, I lifted my gaze to his face, immediately regretting doing so. My breath caught in my throat as his moonlight eyes pierced my own. He came nearer, eventually leaning against my desk. "Are you alright?"

Even if his question was quiet, I heard it clearly. I dropped my eyes to my hands resting in my lap, my words caught on my tongue. "Kaito…" I feebly replied, unable to say much more than that. His sigh was an arrow to my heart, tearing open a bleeding wound. "I… I'm sorry."

"I get it," he started, his tone bordering on harsh. "Your parents are degrading me further than they already have. And your reputation is getting ruined too. It's fine."

My eyes went wide. That's not what I was going to say at all, even if he was completely right about it! Swallowing my nervousness, I glared at him directly, a stern look on my face. "Kaito, I wasn't going to say that," I snapped. "I don't give a rat's ass what rich people think of the Yamamotos' only daughter acting like a rebel. I was only going to tell you that… my parents have arranged a marriage for me."

His eyes widened, and he leaned down so I didn't have to talk so loud. "Are you serious?" he whispered, shock evident in his posture and expression. Frowning, I nodded, and he groaned, dragging a hand through his hair. "Dammit."

"I know." Because that was the only thing I really could say, after all. Kaito and I… we've been together for nearly seven months now, in secret (excluding a few of his friends, who knew quite well about our relationship). Kaito was only a commoner, his family on the low end of the money scale. The only reason he was at this top of the line school was because of a donation made from one of his friends' families. However, I was in the highest part of society, my parents owning a few companies and my father being a senator. My parents despised Kaito with everything they had. I wanted to cry at the cruelty of it.

So for seven months, Kaito had been staying with me during the night. And that was th4e majority of our relationship.

"Is tonight a good time for me to come over?" Kaito asked quickly. Pursing my lips, I considered it, before nodding once more. He smiled sadly at me before returning to his desk, leaving me to ponder my thoughts.

…

_Please don't let our love turn out into a tragedy, like it was for Juliet  
Take me away in your arms…  
It's all I ask of you_

_…_

It was nearly midnight. Sitting on my bed, I pressed my face into my knees, sobbing into my bare skin. I had had an argument with my parents during dinner about the boy I was arranged to marry once I became seventeen. My father was angry with me about wanting to love someone of a lower status (even if I had yet to reveal that I was, in fact, in love and dating someone from a poor family). My mother stated that I wasn't being ladylike and polite anymore. I told both of them to keep their noses out of my love life and that I hated them before running up here and changing into a pink lace tank top and panties.

I heard scratching out on the veranda, but I ignored it until the soft thump of boots hit the white stone surface. I knew who had come to me tonight, but I didn't want to see him, not in this broken, shattered state of mine. But still, my Knight came to me, and I felt his arms encase me in a protective blanket, tucking my head underneath his chin. I shuddered against him, sobbing harder. Our love was the best thing to ever happen to the both of us, but it was also the worst, because it was tearing me apart more and more each day.

"Your parents again?" Kaito questioned. I nodded into his neck, breath warming his pale skin. "Droite, I swear I won't leave you, no matter how nasty those two get."

"I know, Kaito," I murmured. "I love you so much. I just don't want to lose you to them."

"I love you too, my princess," he whispered, pulling back and tilting my chin up. He leaned down and captured my lips in his, sealing an unspoken deal between us. After we had broken the kiss, he smiled at me. "I'll save you from everything, even if I have to cross seas just to get to you."

I was in pure shock. This was the most he had ever shared with me about how he felt about me, and it warmed my heart, repairing any damage that had resided inside my chest. Tears of joy clustered on my lashes. Leaning up, I kissed him hard. He was clearly taken aback by the action, but he let me sneak my tongue into his mouth. However, when I started to push him back onto the mattress, he pressed on my shoulders, preventing me from going any farther than I had taken this already.

"Droite, wait a second," Kaito stated with a hint of a frown. I simply blinked at him. "Are your parents awake, for one thing? And are you sure you want to do this now?"

I sighed, sitting back enough for him to sit up. Kneeling beside him, I glanced over my shoulder to meet his gaze. "They're well asleep by now," I hissed through my teeth. "They never stay up passed nine, the bastards."

"Droite…" His gaze was serious; he wanted me to answer the last question, too.

It was then that I realized the full extent of the situation. Here we were, fifteen and in the middle of our second semester of grade 10, and I was willing to take our hidden relationship to a whole new level. I loved this boy, the one that I had met three years ago in a park while my parents were away on a trip to America. Kaito was the one, and I knew it at the bottom of my heart. There would be no regrets to this.

"I'm ready for you, Kaito," I stated, blushing slightly. His expression became softer, and he leaned in to kiss me, his lips warming mine. I clutched at his jacket before letting him push me down into the blankets, mattress, and pillows, the lace curling around us like a gentle spiderweb.

…

_Caramel is so sweet, yet choking  
I shyly cross my bare legs  
How far will we go tonight?_

…

My hands clutched his hair tightly, clinging to him as if I were falling. He held me tightly, shivering in content as our skin brushed. Black lace kept us tight together, limbs entangled, souls meeting in a passionate dance. Strong arms encircled my fragile body, warming me. My toes curled as he voiced his love for me. Nips to my skin sent shudders deep into my skin. His whispered words making my heart soar to new heights.

His embrace was gentle. I could feel his heart, the solid beating of it, against my ribcage. Our lips met, soft yet firm. My breath left me on a sigh. Grasping at his shoulders, I spoke his name quietly. I swallowed the reply he gave me, our lips still locked in a loving dance, his arms still holding me tightly, protecting me from the dangers we both knew were coming our way. Moonlight poured over us, draping our forms in a lunar light. I smiled at Kaito, who gazed at me as if I were the most beautiful girl on the planet. Blushing, I ran my hands down his hot skin.

We lost ourselves in each other that night…

…

_I've always wanted to be Cinderella  
Even if I run away with only my uniform  
I wish time would still forever  
Hurry, before it's too late  
I wish I could run away, like Juliet  
But please, don't call me that  
I don't want us to have such an unhappy ending_

…

Wind brushed aside my bangs, my hair swaying with each gust. I winced, disliking the cold. My dress did nothing to keep my skin hidden from the elements, even though the skirt was long and the sleeves draping my arms. I wanted to cry, my heart aching underneath my sternum. My soul was shattered, yet I did not show it, for fear that my parents would question me about my thoughts.

It had been nearly a month since that night. Kaito had come by every evening afterwards, checking on me to see how I was. Of course, he couldn't detect the little lies I slipped to him just so he wouldn't worry. I didn't want to put him under more stress than he already was in, especially with the shocking news that I had learned just this morning. Pressing my fingers into my coat, I slipped in beside my mother in the limo, my eyes directed to the black carpet floor beneath my brown shoes.

"You alright, honey?" my mother asked. I nearly glared at her, but I forced my gaze to stay where it was and my emotions to level.

"I'm fine," I replied in monotone, waiting for the damn car to pull into the parking lot of my school. I despised this woman, even if she had given birth to me, even if she thought she gave a rat's ass about me. I hate her and I will never come to love her again. My father is even worse than her, and believe me, that's a feat within itself.

I was all too glad when the school finally came in to view. Dashing from the car, I heard my mother call out to me, but I completely ignored her and dove into the crowd of kids around me, searching for my lover. I wanted to talk to him, wanted to say something about what I had discovered, but I wasn't prepared nor did I want to pressure him. His grades were dropping from nights upon nights of visiting me. That was a major problem for him, because he depended on getting those high grades to stay in the school. If he failed any of his classes, he and his family would no longer get a stream of education. It was a horrible situation, but in today's world, you can only win by money.

When someone grabbed my arm, I turned to stomp on their foot, only to discover that it was Kaito who held me. I frowned upon seeing him, tears pricking my eyes. I couldn't tell him the secret that I held. We were only fifteen; it would hurt us far too much. Unfortunately, I think he realized that I was close to crying; he started pulling me through the crowd, towards a small collection of cherry blossom trees the campus had. It was the place where I had shared my feelings for him, and the place where we shared our first kiss. These trees held a special place in our hearts, one that we would never forget.

"What's wrong, Droite?" he asked gently after we had climbed into the tallest of the trees. He perched himself on the limb across from me, while I clung to the trunk, swallowing my fear of heights.

"Kaito, please don't freak out when I tell you this, okay?" I stated after clearing my throat. He gazed at me solemnly, showing that he would not go against my wishes. "Okay, um…"

"Droite, whatever it is, I'll stay with you," he replied, reaching out and taking one of my hands.

I started crying right then and there. Tears fell down my cheeks and onto my green skirt. I didn't want to hurt him, I really didn't, but he needed to know the truth. "Kaito, I'm pregnant."

...

_You can see the shine of the mascara I wear to look older  
I promise I'll be a good girl tomorrow  
Can you forgive me tonight?_

…

My father glared at me as if I had just killed his wife. His eyes blazed with such hate that I could feel my skin heating up, as if flames were licking at my pale flesh. Kaito stood in front of me, his left cheek developing a bruise from being slapped. I gazed at the blonde, holding him close. I couldn't believe what my father just did; why did he have to do such a horrible thing to the boy I loved?

"You are filthy vermin!" my father roared, raising the belt again. Kaito narrowed his eyes, but didn't move from his spot. I wanted to sob into his jacket and just pull him away from here, protect him from that wrath that was sure to come. "You are defiling my daughter with your hands, commoner!"

"I love her with all my heart, Mr. Yamamoto." Kaito gazed back at me before locking eyes with my father. "No matter what, I will stay with her."

"Get out, Tenjo." I blinked at my mother, who walked into the entryway holding a basket of laundry. "Droite, get out from behind that trash. He's nothing good for you."

"No!" I screamed, sidestepping Kaito. My dress fluttered around me as I stepped forward and grabbed the basket from my mother's arms, throwing it down the hall. "I fucking hate you! I hate you with all my heart! You were never my parents!_ I hate you both!_"

My father came over to me and raised the belt once more, preparing to smack me with it. However, Kaito dived in just as the leather snap sounded, and the belt struck him across the face. He merely winced before pulling me into a protective embrace and glaring at my father. The old man simply glared at me and yanked me from the arms of my lover before kicking the blonde out of the house.

I screamed and ran up the stairs, grabbing whatever I could find on the way up and throwing it down the staircase. Glass lamps and candles and small balls of marble went skittering across the granite floor, shattering into pieces upon impact. With all my might, I took the large angel statue perched beside the top of the staircase and pushed it down, watching as the head broke off and rolled away. After that, I ran to my bedroom, panting from the strain.

Covering my stomach with one of my hands, I breathed out a sigh and murmured, "It's alright, my child. I'll keep you and your father safe."

…

_Would you please look into my heart?  
Can you see all the emotions and desires within?  
Why don't you add more…  
So many more that it will overflow  
But then that wouldn't mean anything_

…

I stood in front of the glass doors leading out to the veranda, one hand on my growing stomach while the other held the curtains open, letting moonlight pour into my room. I wore my usual night clothing, a pink tank top and panties. The cold wind from outside brought with it anticipation. After a week of not having a nighttime visit from my beloved, Kaito was coming tonight. He told me that he had something planned for us, something special. My heart raced at what it could be.

The rope I had tied to the pillars of the veranda began to stretch, and I open the doors, awaiting my lover's appearance. He clambered over the railing, his school uniform mussed from the struggle onto the estate. His eyes livened up as he gazed towards me. Stepping forward, I allowed him to wrap his arms around me, warming my body. One of his hands went to my stomach, feeling the bulge that was beginning to show itself. I smiled, covering his hand with my own.

"You're beautiful tonight, Droite," he spoke, kissing my lips chastely. I blushed deeply, giggling in embarrassment.

"It's nothing special," I replied, leading him inside. He shut the doors behind us, holding me against him with a hand on my hip.

"Of course it is," he started, pressing his face into my hair. "Everything you wear is special to me."

I giggled again, sitting down on the bed with him in tow. Kaito brushed my bangs aside, his gaze piercing my own. I knew something was about to happen, I just knew it. My heart began to hammer in my chest, and I had a feeling that our child could sense the rise in excitement. A flutter in my stomach lit up after a few moments, and I couldn't help but notice just how brilliant Kaito's eyes looked in the moonlight.

He stood, moving so he was directly in front of me. I looked up at him as he fiddled with his pockets, curious as to what he was planning. Then he pulled out what he had been hiding, and I gasped.

The red velvet of the box looked worn, but I knew what was held inside. Kaito opened the lid and smiled sheepishly at me, almost as if he were embarrassed this were happening.

"Droite, I know we're not old enough yet to do this," he began, holding the opened box out to me, "But I want your hand in marriage. Are you willing to… be with me for the rest of your life?"

I couldn't speak. I was in far too much shock to actually think coherently. My heart skipped a few beats as I gazed at the ring. It was a diamond ring, the crystal shaped into a beautiful butterfly. The band itself was silver, dotted with tiny sapphires. To think Kaito would go and get something so elegant just for me… I felt happier than I had ever been in my life.

After a few moments, I smiled at him. "Of course, Kaito. I'll marry you." Kaito's eyes lit up as I took the ring from the velvet cushion and slipped it onto the ring finger of my left hand.

…

_Happiness seems to come inside of this tiny box  
I don't know how to respond…  
I don't want to disappoint you  
I accept myself and my fate  
I'll just say I dropped my axe of gold_

…

My violet dress fluttered around my feet as the wind blew it from side to side. Shivering, I gazed out into the night, the terrace below and the forest nestled behind the estate. This was the last time I would see the estate; after tonight, I would never come back. My stomach, now a balloon at the front of my body, could no longer be hidden, and Kaito and I had decided that tonight will be the night that we put our plan into action. Sighing deeply, I gazed down at my hands, seeing the ring that Kaito had given me three months before.

I was glad to be leaving. My parents had no idea that I was pregnant or running away forever. Served them right to lose the one thing they held precious. Rubbing my tummy, I locked my eyes on the railing of the veranda, anxiety pricking my nerves. I began walking up to the railing, before I heard a shuffling down below. Smiling, I looked over the railing and saw Kaito standing below, his arms outstretched.

"I've come to save you, my princess," he stated in a very cliché matter. I giggled, bringing my hand to my mouth.

"Thank you, my prince," I replied, climbing onto the railing. The short cape that I wore with my dress billowed around me as I threw my legs over the marble, preparing to jump down. I looked over my shoulder one last time at my room before taking the chance and leaping off the veranda. Kaito caught me, his arms wrapped around me as he laughed in joy. We were finally free, and together, we would forever be.

...

_Cinderella always lied  
They say that in the end she was eaten by a wolf  
If I continue like this  
Then I'll be devoured as well  
Please… save me before that happens_

…

* * *

**_A/N: This one-shot is based off the song of the same name. I do not own the song or the English interpretation of the lyrics. I only own my idea._**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and let me know what you think._**


End file.
